01 Grudnia 2007
thumb|left|100px 05:50 Sukces - odc. 15/36 06:15 Sukces - odc. 16/36 06:40 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Anioły; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowacja (2004) 08:40 Nowy Testament - Zmartwychwstanie Jezusa, odc. 13; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ryżowe specjały; program dla dzieci 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn 10:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 2 - Kostka; serial TVP 10:30 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Stres, odc. 17; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 141; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 12:10 Podróżnik - Chichicastenango 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ta zdrowa, tania kasza 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jak poślubić milionera; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1953) 14:50 Przebojowa noc 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Pomysłowa dziewczyna; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuusamo (studio) 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuusamo - W przerwie ok.17:10 Teleexpress 18:20 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wakacje na Hawajach, odc. 34; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Osaczony; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Armia ciemności; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Kroll; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991) 01:25 Doris Duke, wybranka fortuny cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:50 Był taki dzień - 1 grudnia; felieton 02:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc 13 kraj prod.Polska (1992) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Okulary" (Julian Tuwim) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 538; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wydanie sobotnie - w tym Panorama: 09:25, 10:30 i Pogoda: 8:55, 9:55; magazyn 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 Straszne śluby; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP 12:25 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 13:25 Święta wojna - (282) Mega Full Wypas; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc. 901 Tajemnica Julii; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Luksusowa 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Pojedynek nie na żarty ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:50 Malina TV ; program satyryczny 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Tombstone; western kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Kalifornia; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Dyktando 2007; relacja; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:29 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:58 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Serwis info; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 223 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 530 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny odc. 223 07:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 522 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 128 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy odc. 60 reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Pasjonaci - program motoryzacyjny odc. 100 09:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 270 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lena Headey, Cary Elwes, Sam Neill USA 1994 13:00 Wybory Miss Świata 2007 15:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 15:30 Turniej Kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich Pekin 2008 - półfinał 17:30 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 17:45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy odc. 13 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc. 30 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy odc. 24 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:30 Halo Hans - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 23:30 Wróg mojego wroga - thriller sensacyjny reż. Gustavo Graef-Marino, wyk. Peter Weller, Daryl Hannah, Tom Berenger, Adrian Pintea USA 1999 01:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 02:35 Nocne randki - talk show odc. 249 04:40 TV Market thumb|left|100px 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Hela w opałach: Problemy z Kacprem - serial komediowy odc. 39 Polska 2006 12:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 882-885 Polska 2003 13:55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Siłacze - Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy odc. 11/13 Polska 2007 16:50 Ta podstępna miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall, Gail O'Grady USA 1997 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Piąty mąż Janiny - serial komediowy odc. 73 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: W desperacji - serial kryminalny odc. 88 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia romantyczna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Kate Hudson, Matthew McConaughey, Adam Goldberg, Thomas Lennon Niemcy/ USA 2003 00:00 Bones - horror reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Snoop Dogg, Pam Grier, Michael T. Weiss, Clifton Powell USA 2001 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|100px 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 10:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:40 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 11:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:45 Frank i Jesse - western reż. Robert Boris, wyk. Rob Lowe, Bill Paxton, William Atherton, Randy Travis USA 1994 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet Puchar CEV - Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Universidad Burgos 17:00 Film dokumentalny 18:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:05 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia reż. Reginald Hudlin, wyk. Elizabeth Hurley, Matthew Perry, Bruce Campbell, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2002 22:10 Big Brother Show - reality show 23:40 Trainspotting - komediodramat reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ewen Bremner, Jonny Lee Miller, Kevin McKidd Wielka Brytania 1996 01:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:15 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 02:55 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 03:25 Koncert 04:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:15 Lingo - teleturniej 05:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:15 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:45 Telesklep 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/22 Kanada 1997 10:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 ost. Kanada 1997 11:25 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 USA 2003 11:55 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 USA 2003 12:25 Swaty - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Jeanne Garofalo, David O'Hara, Jay O. Sanders, Milo O'Shea USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 14:25 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 16:00 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Grinch: świąt nie będzie - film familijny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Jim Carrey, Taylor Momsen, Jeffrey Tambor, Christine Baranski USA 2000 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/22 USA 2005 20:10 Juwanna Mann - komedia reż. Jesse Vaughan, wyk. Miguel A. Núnez Jr., Vivica A. Fox, Kevin Pollak, Tommy Davidson USA 2002 22:10 Ojciec chrzestny 3 - film sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Al Pacino, Andy Garcia, Diane Keaton, Talia Shire USA 1990 01:35 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 16 ost. USA 2002 02:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny thumb|left|100px 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 54 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 94 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 95 USA 1985 12:00 Świąteczna niespodzianka - film familijny reż. Karsten Wichniarz, wyk. Witta Pohl, Franziska Troegner, Dietmar Huhn, Ulrich Pleitgen Niemcy 2000 14:00 Grizzly - film przygodowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Fred Dryer, Riley Smith, Michele Greene USA 1999 16:00 Star Trek: Sąd polowy - serial SF odc. 20 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Sztuczna inteligencja - serial SF odc. 21 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka: Mimo przeciwności można żyć pełniš życia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Graniczny blues - thriller reż. Rodion Nahapetov, wyk. Rodion Nahapetov, Pat Battistini, Pierluigi Bruno, Eric Roberts USA 2004 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 95 USA 1985 thumb|left|100px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 960; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 961; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 962; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 963; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 964; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Andrzejkowy wieczór (13); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Ryby odc. 83; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (80); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 887* - Podobieństwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Dzień jak co dzień - Rajdowa dusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (215) Ryski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 62; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 301 Bez mamy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Ks. Eugeniusz Plater; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dokąd mysikróliku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1* - Pieskie życie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nie tylko o... - Yacht Klub Polski Londyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Nie tylko pamięć pozostała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 517; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Stowarzyszenie muzykujących krabów; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 13* - Wielkie wybory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Przebojowa noc (skrót 12); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kieślowski w kinie - Przypadek; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Duże dzieci - (80); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 517; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Stowarzyszenie muzykujących krabów; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 13* - Wielkie wybory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Nie tylko pamięć pozostała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 62; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 887* - Podobieństwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kieślowski w kinie - Przypadek; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 thumb|left|100px 06:45 Prognoza pogody 06:50 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (1/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (2/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Finanse niuanse - magazyn ekonomiczny 11:25 Australijski patrol (Surf Patrol) (11/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2007, dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Buon Appetito! III - program kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Kontrakt małżeński (Does This Mean We're Married?) - komedia, Francja/USA 1991, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Patsy Kensit, Stephane Freiss, Mouss Diouf, Anne-Marie Pisani, Joseph Momo, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (15/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Anioł stróż (Angelo il custode) (1/8) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001, reż. Gianfrancesco Lazotti, wyk. Lino Banfi, Giovanna Ralli, Edoardo Costa, Rosanna Banfi, Paolo De Vita, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka - program publicystyczny 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (16/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 W granicach prawa (Street Legal) - film kryminalny, Nowa Zelandia 2000, reż. Chris Bailey, wyk. Jay Laga'aia, Katherine Kennard, Daniel Gillies, Kate Elliott, Carl Bland, Sara Wiesman, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - relacja 23:10 Prawo pięœści (The Last Chapter) (5/12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2002, reż. Richard Roy, wyk. Michael Ironside, Jean Pierre Bergeron, Frank Schorpion, Marina Orsini, Dan Bigras, dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Dziewczyna z zasadami (The Pamela Principle) - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Toby Phillips, wyk. J.K.Dumont, Veronica Cash, Shelby Lane, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat Sport 06:00 na żywo Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Argentyna - USA 08:00 Puchar Œwiata FIS w snowboardzie - magazyn 08:30 na żywo Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Brazylia - Rosja 10:30 Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Hiszpania - Korea - skrót - live PSE 11:30 na żywo Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Japonia - Bułgaria 13:30 Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Australia - Puerto Rico - live PSE 15:30 na żywo Turniej Kwalifikacyjny do I.O. w Pekinie w siatkówce mężczyzn: I półfinał 17:30 Puchar Œwiata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn 18:00 na żywo Turniej Kwalifikacyjny do I.O. w Pekinie w siatkówce mężczyzn: II półfinał 20:00 na żywo Polska Liga Koszykówki: Prokom Trefl Sopot - Turów Zgorzelec 21:50 na żywo Puchar Œwiata Zawodowców - Niemiroff World Cup 2007 00:00 Puchar Œwiata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Egipt - Tunezja TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomoœci - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Œwiat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomoœci - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kurczak w solnej skorupce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałoœci: Doskonały œwišteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:20 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:50 Na słodko 3: Mška kukurydziana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:15 Delia na zimę: Naleœniki i marmoladš - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 11:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kurczak w solnej skorupce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:55 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:45 Martha 2: Mario Cantone - talk show odc. 65 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:55 Moja restauracja górš 2 - reality show odc. 13 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 7 16:15 Jamie w domu 2: Jajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 1 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Kuskus z dodatkami - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 5 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Krem z karmelem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 Figle: Peter Gilmore: Pannacotta z nektarynkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 1 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Premierowy raut - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:35 Kuchnia - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Kieron J. Walsh, wyk. Eddie Izzard, James Young, Stuart Bowman, Frank Gallagher Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:15 Szef kuchni!: Rzeka życia - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:45 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:15 Surfing po menu 3: Esperance - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/24 01:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:10 Przepis na sukces: Jak przebudować lokal? - serial dokumentalny odc. 22 02:35 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:25 Słodki drań: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:55 Przepis na sukces: Jak przebudować lokal? - serial dokumentalny odc. 22 05:20 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1957 09:05 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 10:55 Nieme kino - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Dom De Luise, Bernardette Peters USA 1976 12:30 Aktualnoœci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 14:35 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 16:25 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiœniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 18:00 Tort ze œniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 20:00 Premiera Strażnik - film sensacyjny reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Eva Longoria, Martin Donovan USA 2006 21:55 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 23:50 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Meg Ryan, Denzel Washington, Lou Diamond Philips, Michael Moriarty USA 1996 01:50 Księga miłoœci - komediodramat reż. Alan Brown, wyk. Simon Baker, Gregory Smith, Bryce Dallas Howard, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 03:15 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 05:30 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Pancerny wóz - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. John Wayne, Kirk Douglas, Bruce Cabot, Robert Walker USA 1967 08:40 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 09:30 Tajniki przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 Japonia 2005 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka: Życiowa szansa - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2006 10:55 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna reż. Elizabeth Allen, wyk. Emma Roberts, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Sara Paxton, Jake McDorman USA 2006 12:40 Deser Dobry dzień - film krótkometrażowy 13:00 Szybcy i wœciekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 14:45 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 16:30 Miłoœć na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 18:10 Moja wielka wœciekła rodzina - komediodramat reż. Tyler Perry, wyk. Tyler Perry, Blair Underwood, Lynn Whitfield, Henry Simmons USA 2006 20:00 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 2/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Alfred Molina, Michael Keaton, Ted Atherton, Chris O'Donnell USA 2007 21:35 Za liniš wroga II: Oœ zła - film sensacyjny reż. James Dodson, wyk. Nicholas Gonzalez, Peter Coyote, Keith David, Matt Bushell USA 2006 23:10 Strażnik - film sensacyjny reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Eva Longoria, Martin Donovan USA 2006 01:00 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 - komedia reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes USA 2006 02:35 Z odzysku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2005 04:20 To pozostaje - film dokumentalny reż. Steven Cantor, wyk. USA 2005 05:15 Opowieœć harleya - film obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Edward Żentara, Jan Jankowski, Leszek Teleszyński, Andrzej Pieczyński Polska 1988 Canal + Sport 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Legia Warszawa 10:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - Portland Trail Blazers 13:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - West Ham United 15:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - PGE GKS Bełchatów 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Arsenal Londyn 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - Juventus Turyn 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 02:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - PGE GKS Bełchatów 05:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 07:30 Dogtown i Z-Boys - film dokumentalny reż. Stacy Peralta, wyk. Sean Penn USA 2001 09:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:35 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Moss, wyk. Roberta Maxwell, Paul Hecht, Aidan Devine, Catherine Burdon Kanada 2002 11:05 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 12:40 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 14:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 14:45 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 16:40 Patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Kevin Costner, Ashton Kutcher, Sela Ward, Melissa Sagemiller USA 2006 18:55 Premiera Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 20:25 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Heather Graham, David Sutcliffe, Taye Diggs, Sandra Oh Kanada/USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Nadzy i pozytywni - film dokumentalny reż. David Nelson, Arlene Donnelly Nelson, wyk. Vinny Allegrini, Gwen Barringer, Shawn Decker, Mark de Solla Price USA 2005 22:40 Randka na moœcie - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 00:10 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 01:35 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 03:10 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 05:00 Nadzy i pozytywni - film dokumentalny reż. David Nelson, Arlene Donnelly Nelson, wyk. Vinny Allegrini, Gwen Barringer, Shawn Decker, Mark de Solla Price USA 2005 HBO 2 06:00 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 07:30 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 09:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 10:20 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 11:45 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 13:15 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 14:55 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 16:20 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 17:50 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 19:20 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 21:00 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 22:30 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Duobuji, Zhang Lei, Qi Liang, Xueying Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2004 00:00 Pięć palców - thriller reż. Laurence Malkin, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Touriya Haoud, Isa Hoes, Colm Meaney USA 2006 01:25 Animal - dramat obyczajowy reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Ving Rhames, Terrence Howard, Jim Brown, Chazz Palminteri USA 2005 03:00 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 04:20 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Œlub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 11:40 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:25 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 14:55 Œlub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 16:35 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:20 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 19:50 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 198 22:00 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 23:25 Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 01:00 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 02:25 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 198 Cinemax 06:00 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 07:35 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 09:10 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 10:50 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 12:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 12:45 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 14:25 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 16:20 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 18:25 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Odrzuceni - dramat historyczny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kristin Kreuk, Neve Campbell, John Light Kanada 2007 22:00 Zakazany owoc Mroczne fantazje - thriller erotyczny reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Beverly Lynne, Jay Richardson, Evan Stone, Belinda Gavin USA 2004 23:30 Wydział Rosja - film szpiegowski reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Sean Connery, Michelle Pfeiffer, Roy Scheider, James Fox USA 1990 01:30 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:25 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 04:25 Hotel El Cortez - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Purvis, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Bruce Weitz, Glenn Plummer, Tracy Middendorf USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 07:40 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 09:15 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 11:10 Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka - film SF reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. DeForest Kelley, William Shatner, George Takei, James Doohan USA 1984 12:55 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 14:35 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Fredric March, Gene Kelly, Dick York USA 1960 16:30 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, David Strathairn, John C. Reilly USA 1994 18:25 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 20:00 U progu dorosłoœci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Cuesta, wyk. Conor Donovan, Jesse Camacho, Zoe Weizenbaum, Jeremy Renner USA 2005 21:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Rodriguez - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 23:25 Blue Velvet - thriller reż. David Lynch, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Kyle MacLachlan, Dennis Hopper, Laura Dern USA 1986 01:25 Heroina - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Adriana Ozores, Javier Pereira, Carlos Blanco, María Bouzas Hiszpania 2005 03:10 Ofiary miłoœci - historia prawdziwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Jack Scalia, Alyssa Milano, Phyllis Lyons, Leo Rossi USA 1993 04:40 Pechowa czternastka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Filippa Freijd, Martin Jern, wyk. Elin Ahlberg, Jesper Fridh, Andreas Karoliussen, Björn Mansson Szwecja 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Jego typ kobiety - thriller reż. John Farrow, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Russell, Vincent Price, Tim Holt USA 1951 10:05 Mały Liam - dramat społeczny reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Ian Hart, Claire Hackett, Anthony Borrows, David Hart Niemcy/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:45 ale krótkie! Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:25 Grease - musical reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John, Stockard Channing, Jeff Conaway USA 1978 14:20 Dziesięć czółen - komedia reż. Rolf de Heer, Peter Djigirr, wyk. Crusoe Kurddal, Jamie Gulpilil, Richard Birrinbirrin, Peter Djigirr Australia 2006 16:00 Poirot: Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:00 Poirot: Trójkšt na Rodos - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:05 Biuro zabójców - komedia kryminalna reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Oliver Reed, Telly Savalas, Diana Rigg, Philippe Noiret Wlk. Brytania 1969 20:00 The Good Girl - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Arteta, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Deborah Rush, Mike White, John Carroll Lynch Holandia/ Niemcy/ USA 2002 21:40 Adwokat diabła - thriller reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang, Jack Warden USA 1993 23:35 Niebezpieczna gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Madonna, Nancy Ferrara, Reilly Murphy USA 1993 01:30 Zabłškani - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Emmanuelle Béart, Gaspard Ulliel, Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet, Clémence Meyer Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 03:05 Seks na ekranie: Pokusy Ewy - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 06:05 PKF 49/52 06:20 PKF 49/56 06:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 06:40 PKF 48B/63 06:55 PKF 48A/69 07:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:15 PKF 48A/72 07:30 PKF 48A/78 07:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 07:50 PKF 48B/81 08:05 PKF 49/86 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki: Zasiedliny - serial animowany odc. 1/7 09:00 Rodzina do kina 09:05 Rodzina do kina Pan Kleks w kosmosie: Porwanie Agnieszki - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński Polska 1988 10:35 Rodzina do kina Bajeczka międzyplanetarna - film dokumentalny reż. Julian Józef Antonisz, wyk. Polska 1975 10:40 Rodzina do kina Milleniowa przygoda. - film animowany 11:00 Rodzina do kina Kosmiczne przygody Profesorka Nerwosolka. - film animowany 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Trudny wybór - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/9 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 12:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury - serial przygodowy odc. 1/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 13:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 13:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 13:55 Seans w Iluzjonie Niedorajda - komedia reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Renata Radojewska, Michał Znicz, Józef Orwid Polska 1937 15:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Tońko, czyli legenda o ostatnim batiarze - film dokumentalny reż. Włodzimierz Stępiński, wyk. Polska 1988 16:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Alina Janowska 16:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Alina Janowska WypowiedŸ: Alina Janowska, Jerzy Matałowski, Maria Kow 16:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Alina Janowska Dulscy - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Anna Sobik, Barbara Wrzesińska, Renata Trońska Polska 1975 18:25 Rodzina do kina 18:30 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń - serial przygodowy odc. 1/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 17B/67. 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 19/45. 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 23:35 KinOFFteka 23:40 KinOFFteka Skansen - film dokumentalny reż. Rafał Żurek, wyk. Polska 2006 00:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 01:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ostatni prom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldermar Krzystek, wyk. Agnieszka Kowalska, Ewa Wencel, Dorota Segda, Aleksander Bednarz, Mirosław Konarowski, Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Barbara Grabowska, Artur Barciœ, Krzysztof Kolberger, Jerzy Zelnik, Leon Ni Pol 02:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii Aby nie spłonšł nasz dom - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Duszyński, wyk. Polska 1982 03:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 03:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1990 05:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Każdy wie, kto za kim stoi - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 1983 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 08:00 Siedemnaœcie mieć lat... - komedia reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Tahj Mowry, Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Mark Taylor USA 2000 10:00 Znak czterech - film kryminalny reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. Kenneth Welsh, Matt Frewer, Sophie Lorrain, Marcel Jeannin Kanada 2001 12:00 Siedemnaœcie mieć lat... - komedia reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Tahj Mowry, Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Mark Taylor USA 2000 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 187 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 188 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 W potrzasku - thriller reż. Kern Konwiser, wyk. Erica Durance, Brienne De Beau, Jack Hartnett, Michelle Jones USA 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1987 00:00 Droga Augusty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Matheson, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Mika Boorem, Tamara Hope, Currie Graham Kanada/USA 2006 02:00 Włamanie - thriller reż. Michael Nankin, wyk. Todd Babcock, Kelly Carlson, Marc Kudisch, Carlos Ponce USA 2006 04:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 111 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 112 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 113 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 201 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 202 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 410 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 411 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochajš Raymonda - serial odc. 105 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochajš Raymonda - serial odc. 106 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochajš Raymonda - serial odc. 107 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 317 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 318 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 412 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 413 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 414 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochajš Raymonda - serial odc. 108 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochajš Raymonda - serial odc. 109 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan Złota Ršczka - serial odc. 311 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan Złota Ršczka - serial odc. 312 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan Złota Ršczka - serial odc. 313 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 319 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 320 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 113 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 114 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:05 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 115 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 20:30 Trawka - wywiady z gwiazdami serialu 21:00 Lody na patyku 5 - film reż. Dan Wolman, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Sagall, Dvora Kedar, Menashe Warshavsky, Stefanie Petsch Izrael/ RFN 1984 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 401 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 402 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 23:40 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomoœci 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 136 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 308 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 401 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 402 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 221 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 301 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 302 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 54 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 55 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1994 10:40 Co za pech! - reality show odc. 11 11:05 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 54 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 55 Australia 2001 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2001 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2001 21:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 22:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa reż. Brian Helgeland, wyk. Heath Ledger, Shannyn Sossamson, Mark Addy, Paul Bettany USA 2001 01:25 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2001 02:25 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2001 03:25 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa reż. Brian Helgeland, wyk. Heath Ledger, Shannyn Sossamson, Mark Addy, Paul Bettany USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 157 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 157 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uœpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 23:00 Uœpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2003 02:00 Uœpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 03:00 Uœpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 22:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 02:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 07:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 08:00 Zatapiacze statków - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wymarzona łódŸ podwodna - film dokumentalny 10:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zabójcze œwinie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Gujana - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Człowiek wilk - film przyrodniczy 14:00 W poszukiwaniu rekinów - film dokumentalny 15:00 Dzień szakala - film dokumentalny 16:00 Dzieci na zamówienie - film dokumentalny 17:00 Superkomórka - film dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Cicha plaga Indii - film dokumentalny 19:00 Zdumiewajšcy ludzki organizm - film dokumentalny 21:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zatapiacze statków - film dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zdumiewajšcy ludzki organizm - film dokumentalny 04:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 07:00 BliŸniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpš - serial animowany 09:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 10:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 12:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 12:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 15:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:45 Ufolšgi - serial animowany 16:10 BliŸniaki Cramp - serial animowany 16:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 16:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 17:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 19:05 Dom dla zmyœlonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 19:55 Bernard - serial animowany 20:00 Jetsonowie spotykajš Flintstonów - film animowany 22:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 22:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 23:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 00:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 01:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 01:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 02:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 04:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 04:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 04:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 05:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 05:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 05:45 Atomówki - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontannš - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłoœci: Bez szans - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Pišty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Motocykle - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontannš - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłoœci: Bez szans - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Dietetyczna cola i mentosy - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Pływajšce miasto - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Œwiata: Niemcy i Finlandia - wzloty i upadki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Peavey 2 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Budowle przyszłoœci: Nowe Ÿródła energii - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Wybuch gazu w San Juan - serial dokumentalny 03:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Rodziny na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Planete 05:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 07:15 Rakiety i pociski kierowane - film dokumentalny 08:20 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 08:50 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 09:20 Przygoda z przyrodš: Pieœń wilka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 10:10 Ginšce cywilizacje: Akhowie ze Złotego Trójkšta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta To nie czary! - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 11:45 To nie czary! - program popularnonaukowy odc. 8/20 12:20 Objawienie Ala Frankena - film dokumentalny 13:55 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Utrwalanie cieni - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 15:00 Ginšce cywilizacje: Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 16:00 Król Szkotów - film dokumentalny 17:10 Zaœpiewam dla ciebie - film dokumentalny 18:10 Ginšce cywilizacje: Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 19:10 Kamikadze w kolorze - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Che Guevara - żywot partyzanta - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Portrety Borys Jelcyn bez tajemnic - film dokumentalny 22:50 Premiera. Seans Planete Państwo Saddama. Rzšdy terroru - film dokumentalny 23:45 Wojna i pokój według ONZ - film dokumentalny 00:40 Nestor i zapomniane ofiary - film dokumentalny 02:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Społeczeństwo w pierwszej połowie XX wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/40 02:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Najważniejsze wydarzenia XX wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/40 03:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Postępowi Holendrzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/40 03:30 Ginšce cywilizacje: Ainu z Hokkaido - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Kawa i zaangażowanie USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Gwiazdy i fani USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nieznany Jack reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 5, Pechowa passa USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 15, Inwestycje z sercem Cz. 1 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Inwestycje z sercem Cz. 2 USA 1998 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kto zostaje, kto odpada Francja 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 14, Dekonspiracja Francja 2006 13:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 15, Bracia Francja 2006 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Miłoœć i szaleństwo USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Braterska miłoœć USA 1998 15:30 Bracia i siostry - serial ,dramat odc. 21, Owoce gniewu reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i siostry - serial ,dramat odc. 22, Odwaga wyboru reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 48, Podsumowanie tygodnia #8 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 6, Dyskryminacja płciowa reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 25, Rozdanie nagród Czeœć 2 USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 1, Ucieczka USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 16, Nie ma innego wyjœcia reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 17, Mogę cię zostawić? reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pokusy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 9, Zakładnicy reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poœlubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Jeden z nas USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 4, Odkryty sekret USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Kostnica USA 02:00 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Operacja plastyczna USA 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Britney Spears Eurosport 01:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Œwiata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 07:00 Żeglarstwo World Match Racing Tour w Terengganu 09:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - skoki 10:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - konkurs drużynowy 10:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kontiolahti (Finlandia) - bieg sprinterski kobiet 11:45 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - bieg sprinterski stylem klasycznym mężczyzn i kobiet 13:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - konkurs drużynowy 13:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kontiolahti (Finlandia) - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 15:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - bieg sprinterski 15:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - konkurs drużynowy 16:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - konkurs indywidualny 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - bieg sprinterski 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Beaver Creek (USA) - supergigant mężczyzn 20:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Œwiata w Lake Louise (Kanada) - zjazd kobiet 22:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 22:30 Bowls Scottish International Open w Perth (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Œwiata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 00:00 Wiadomoœci Eurosportu 00:15 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry poczštek dnia 09:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytš u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 18:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:00 Testing Diaries 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 20:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 20:30 Living on the Edge - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Sons of Butcher - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Chcę mieć znanš twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięœć mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie - film dokumentalny reż. David Heeley, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Dorothy Arzner, Lauren Bacall, John Beal USA 1993 08:10 Pat i Mike - komedia romantyczna reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Aldo Ray, Sammy White USA 1952 09:45 Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy reż. George Sidney, wyk. Gene Kelly, Lana Turner, June Allyson, Van Heflin USA 1948 11:50 Pani Miniver - dramat wojenny reż. William Wyler, wyk. Greer Garson, Walter Pidgeon, Teresa Wright, Dame May Whitty USA 1942 14:00 Nasz szpieg zaginšł - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 15:30 Wszystko o Bette - film dokumentalny reż. Susan F. Walker, wyk. USA 1994 16:20 Jezebel - dramat obyczajowy reż. William Wyler, wyk. Bette Davis, Henry Fonda, George Brent, Margaret Lindsay USA 1938 18:00 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy reż. Alberto de Martino, wyk. Tony Russel, Massimo Serato, Nando Gazzolo, Livio Lorenzon Włochy 1964 19:30 Nasz szpieg zaginšł - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 21:00 Dama za burtš - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond USA 1987 22:55 Kotka na goršcym blaszanym dachu - melodramat reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Paul Newman, Burl Ives, Jack Carson USA 1958 00:40 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, Richard Goldstone, wyk. Peter Bogdanovich, Sandra Bullock, George Clooney, Billy Crystal USA 1998 01:25 Pat i Mike - komedia romantyczna reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Aldo Ray, Sammy White USA 1952 03:00 Dama za burtš - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond USA 1987 04:55 Zagubione dni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Ronald Colman, Greer Garson, Susan Peters, Henry Travers USA 1942 Zone Europa 08:00 Obłok nad Gangesem - dramat reż. Gábor Dettre, wyk. Zoltán Ternyák, Ildikó Tóth, Anikó Sáfár, Miklós Székely B., Ferenc Borbiczky, Ádám Rajhona, Lajos Kovács, Júlia Nyakó Węgry 2002 10:35 Poœredniczka w zbrodni - kryminał reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Masaya Kato, Peter Boswell, John Bach Australia/Japonia 1993 12:25 Komedia niewinnoœci - dramat reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jeanne Balibar, Charles Berling, Edith Scob, Nils Hugon, Laure de Clermont-Tonnerre, Chantal Bronner, Bruno Marengo, Nicolas de La Baume, Jean-Louis Crinon, Valéry Schatz, Emmanuel C Francja 2000 14:15 Biały delfin - film przygodowy reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Paolo Villaggio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Fabiano Vagnarelli Włochy 1995 16:00 Kapral i inni - komedia reż. Márton Keleti, wyk. Tamás Major, Imre Sinkovits, Iván Darvas, György Pálos, László Ungváry, László Kozák, Gyula Szabó, László Márkus, Tivadar Horváth, Lajos Cs. Németh, Gábor Agárdi, Gábor Balassa, László Bánhidi, Józ 18:00 Kulawy gołšb - komedia reż. Jaime de Armián, wyk. María Barranco, Francisco Rabal, Carmen Maura, Joaquín Kremel, Valeriano Andrés, Amparo Baró, María Massip, María Galiana Hiszpania 1995 20:00 Salon filmowy - James Dearden: Spekulant - dramat reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 21:50 Poœredniczka w zbrodni - kryminał reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Masaya Kato, Peter Boswell, John Bach Australia/Japonia 1993 23:40 Niezwykłe namiętnoœci: W oceanie słodkich marzeń - film erotyczny reż. Antonia Keeler, wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:15 Taxi - komedia reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Samy Naceri, Frédéric Diefenthal, Marion Cotillard, Manuela Gourary Francja 1998 02:45 Kochankowie: francuska dogma - dramat romantyczny reż. Jean-Marc Barr, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Sergej Trifunovic, Jean-Christophe Bouvet, Philippe Duquesne Francja 1999 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 39 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 21 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłoœć - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłoœć - telenowela odc. 87 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:20 Zemsta, moja miłoœć - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłoœć - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłoœć - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Kino w mojej głowie - komedia reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Alexis Arquette, Peter Stormare, Jeremy Sisto, Brian J. White, Dina Meyer, Chandler Riley Hecht, Carlos Jacott, Frances Bay, Reedy Gibbs, Robert Sutton, Marcia Strassman, Eric Pierpoint, Rob Boltin, Z USA 2003 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 8 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 13 21:00 Ksišżę z bajki - reality show odc. 6 22:00 Opowieœci o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tata jest idolem - serial reż. Juan Jose Jusid, Argentyna 2000 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 22 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 35 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 36 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 37 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 38 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 39 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku